


Dandy In Your Ghetto

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Dita Von Teese - Fandom, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Toys, female dom, male sub, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: THIS IS MY ONLT HETERO SHIP AND IM FUCKING DRUNK IMMA REGERET THISHI MARINA LMAO U HATE ME YET?





	Dandy In Your Ghetto

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY ONLT HETERO SHIP AND IM FUCKING DRUNK IMMA REGERET THIS
> 
> HI MARINA LMAO U HATE ME YET?

“I think” Dita said, rather sadistically, “You need to be put in your place, Mr. Warner.”

“Don’t call me that,” Manson growled at her, straining against his handcuffs.

“Sweetheart… I can call you whatever the fuck I like,” She purred, getting in his face.

Manson turned away, closing his eyes God, the power a woman could have over him turned him on.

Dita bit her lip teasingly, stroking the strap on she wore in an attempt to drive him over the edge… and it worked.

“You little bitch,” He said through gritted teeth.

Dita moved quickly, slapping im across the face with harsh intensity.

He whined a little.

“You’re such a brat,” She commented casually. 

“Fuck you,” He spat.

Dita just giggled a little.

“You want it… I know you do.”

Manson just nodded and raised his hips a little off the bed.

“Oh, baby,” She cooed.

“C’mon”

“What's the magic word?” She asked, as if he were a student.

He sighed before uttering a pathetic “Please” past his lips.

“Good boy,” She praised.

As she pushed the strap on past his entrance and into his hole she commented “God, you’re fucking tight.”

The sensation of platic against her clitg sent waves of pleasure through her body.

“Yes baby,” She sighed.

Manson was an absolute mess beneath her, panting and trying to push back onto the toy.

“Whore” was all Dita could say.

It was their little secret.


End file.
